Blood Red Rose
by akatsukigirl17
Summary: Itachi meets an orphen girl in the forest and they become friends.What will she do when she finds his whole clan dead.ONESHOT


**Blood Red Rose **_A leaf sitting peacefully in a tree was knocked of by a very light breeze. It fell very slowly, but soon enough landed on the young man underneath it. His long black bangs fluttered against his sleeping face. The leaf seemed to have affect on him, because soon after it landed on him, Itachi woke up. He sat up and watched the leaf fall from his head into his lap. He sat leaning against the tree for a bit and then stood up. He yawned and then started to walk toward the village of Konoha. He walked for a bit and was almost to the village gates when he saw a figure laying on the ground. He did not really seem to care who or what it was so he kept walking. As he was walking by the figure he felt something tug on his pant leg. He looked down at the ground and saw the figure which was a young girl about his age holding the bottom of his pants._

_He looked at her and was silent for a moment and then spoke. "What are you doing?"_

_The girl layed still for a moment and then let go of his pant leg and stood up._

"_Well…?" He looked at her face for a moment and then her clothes._

_She wore a short, red kimono that had black leaves printed onto the fabric. By the way her sleeves hung, Itachi could tell that it was way to big for her. She had ninja sandals on that made Itachi think she was a ninja, but she wore no headband. Her medium length, black hair was pulled into a loose ponytail, which blew in the light breeze._

"_I'm laying here, gotta problem with that? She said this kind of rudely which got Itachi pissed of._

_He started to walk away, because he did not wish to talk to her any longer. In walking away he felt something tap his shoulder. "…" He turned around to see the girl again._

"_Hi." The girl smiled at him._

"…" _Itachi just glared at her._

"_What do you want?" He asked sounding annoyed._

"_Your name, stranger." She said still smiling._

"…_Why?" He asked in an annoyed tone._

"_I think you owe it to me for being so rude…" She said in a smart ass tone._

"_Its only polite to tell your name first." Itachi said._

"_Fine. My name is Bara."_

"_Good. Mines Itachi."_

_-------------_

**I thought for a time, we were gonna be good friends. You made it seem that way… but, not all thing are as they seem…right…Itachi?**

It was late at night in the village. Bara was out for a walk. It was most peaceful in the silent night.

"Ah…It feels so good out here." She said yawning.

"Maybe I should go see Itachi." She thought alloud.

She was near his home so she decided to visit. Only for a bit though, because she knew how he got.

When she arrived he was already outside. "Hi, Itachi."

He did not answer. "Hey…you awake?" He still did not respond.

It was silent for a moment, but then Itachi started to run away.

"Hey, wait!" Bara ran after him.

They ran for awhile and Bara never lost sight. Soon she did and he disappeared into the darkness. "Maybe…he went back home." Since that seemed like the only option she went back to his home.

Soon enough she was back. She did not see Itachi though, the only thing she saw were the bodies covered in blood on the ground. "…" She stood still for a moment paralyzed in fear. She was to determined to find Itachi, so she didn't let that stop her.

She walked for a little while longer and found Itachi. He too was covered in blood, but he wasn't dead. "Itachi…" She said this very shakily. "What happened…who killed those people?"

He was silent for a moment, but then turned around. "You want to know?" He was silent again. "I did."

She gasped and at the same moment she did, she felt a sharp pain thru her chest. She dropped to the ground in pain. She could not see Itachi anymore, for he was now sitting next to her. He had a bloody kuni in his hand.

As Bara was gasping for air she managed to say a few words. "Why…did you... kill them?"

"I didn't want you or them getting in my way." He said cleanly as he got up and left.

She layed there dying silently, but slowly. While she layed there she said something else to her self. "I'm glad…out of all the people in this world who could've killed me…I'm glad it was you." After that she died. She died silently and alone, but to her…she wasn't alone.

_**End…**_


End file.
